


It Was Pip's Fault

by KillJoy998



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy998/pseuds/KillJoy998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was Pippin's fault, everyone agreed with that. It was something the young Took had to deal with, not that it bothered him, because he was planning some more mischief anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Pip's Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I honestly have no idea where this came from, but I was roleplaying some LOTR and suddenly this came to mind and I just had to write it down. I might as well show you it, so you can see how my mind works. If anyone has any prompts they want me to write, or any gifs you want a story made for, comment for me! I need to be busy! :D

The fact that Bilbo's eleventy first birthday firework display went completely wrong was that it was Pippin's fault. Just about every single Hobbit agreed with that. The thing was, anyone agreed with everyone in these types of situations, and since Pip was a pure suspect, every single thing the poor boy did caused trouble. It didn't matter if the mishap wasn't even his fault, Pip was still heartily blamed. 

It was something he had to deal with. He was the youngest out of the four famous Hobbits, the one who had to grow up the quickest. No one gave him the pity, nor sympathy, he possibly needed. Well, the three Hobbits did, but that was about it. No one really seemed to care.

You could tell Merry cared the most out of all of them, but honestly that was to be suspected, and they dealt with it their own way. No one really wanted any details on their... Motivations, we'll say.

Frodo tried to help his younger cousin, of course he did, and Sam did his bit too; it didn't change anything. Not everyone in the Shire was going to listen to only two possibly deluded Hobbits. Frodo and Sam were the last on their minds, really, because even though everyone blamed Pip, they all accused Merry of corrupting his cousin. 

It's not that Merry was at fault, besides he was meant to be the responsible one out of the two, it was more of the idea that Pip did his own thing, he just went with whatever his curious mind could cope with, but Merry was always there. Always. Pippin got in trouble because of Merry, even though his mind said otherwise, but it was just how they rolled. Merry was older, he had more life experience, and others believe he's molded Pip into what he is now.

Frodo, being the Hobbit he is, thought the idea was beautiful. It was why they all... Drifted, if you like, away from everyone else. They had no need of others, as it only mattered what they thought. Pippin loved Merry, the feeling was reciprocated. It was simple, so Frodo followed his cousins strategy and ended up in a powerful relationship with his favorite gardener and Hobbit.

All four of them were isolated from the rest, but when was that anything new? They gladly joke that it was Pippin's fault they all ended up where they were, and honestly, the younger Hobbit couldn't agree more.


End file.
